Series Stars
by Cherry Blossom Klutz
Summary: They play the vixen and the geek in the series...On screen they have major chemistry But what are they like off set? Do they feel the same in real life as they do on the series? SS
1. Meet The Cast

Series Stars 

Hey guys, this story got deleted a about a week or two ago so I'm re-uploading it. I hope I get some of my reviews back.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. Other characters that are not in the show are mine though.

Chapter 1: Meet the Cast

"I can't believe you did this to me! I thought we were friends!" a teenage girl with ebony hair and amethyst coloured eyes screamed with tears in her eyes at her now ex-friend.

"You guys were broken up when it happened Azami!" another girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes yelled back trying to hold back her tears.

"That doesn't matter Yoshe!" Azami yelled through her tears. "He was my boyfriend for two years! And the minute we break up, you sleep with him!"

"It's not like I was playing to," Yoshe growled angrily. "He was just there!"

"Oh, so the minute my boyfriend and I break up he's automatically just another guy to Yoshe Tatsua?" Azami asked with venom in her tone. "I thought I knew you better then that."

"Well then I guess you don't know me then." Yoshe said back just as cruel.

"You know you're not going to have any friends later right? Akazuki, Rai, and Hiroko will all be on my side for this and won't want anything to do with you after this."

Yoshe was quiet for a minute. She was letting the words sink in. She then looked Azami right in the eye and said with a confident voice, "Maybe, but that's their choice."

"Goodbye Tatsua." Azami stated as she started to walk away.

"Goodbye Nakamura." She whispered to her back.

"And cut!" a voice shouted as the scene ended.

The girl who was playing Yoshe walked off set with a sigh. Sometimes acting was a really tiring job. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto and she was an actress on a popular TV show called "When Stars go Blue". She and the other stars were just finishing up the season finale for season two.

Sakura walked over the director of the show, Masahiro Sato. Masahiro was a middle-aged man with dark hair and eyes. He usually had bags under eyes from all the sleepless nights he had worrying about his show. It didn't matter that it was one of the highest rated shows; he still worried if it was good enough.

"Hey Masahiro," she said cheerfully.

"Hey Sakura, we're going to need you on set six, Taro's room." Masahiro stated while pointing in the direction of the scene she was supposed to head too.

"Okay, thanks." Sakura smiled and headed over to the scene.

The scene was of a boy's room. The room showed the boy wasn't too neat, there was clothes all over the place, the bed was unmade, and sports equipment like footballs and other things were thrown all over the place carelessly. There were also posters of bands like Green Day and Linkin Park were on the walls and other stuff on the walls.

When she got to the scene, one of her co-stars was already there.

"Hey Akira," she greeted him when she saw him.

"Hey Sakura," he greeted back with a smile. "Ready for the scene?"

"I think so. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm supposed to do."

"Same here. I saw your scene with Tomoyo a few minutes ago. You guys did a good job."

"Thanks. It makes me wonder what's going to happen next season."

"Yeah, well hopefully Masahiro doesn't make it too predictable."

"I hope so too. It's not as exciting watching something when you know what's going to happen." Sakura said while making a face.

"I totally agree." He nodded and smiled. Akira Obayashi was another star on the show with her. He was someone she could get along with and didn't mind talking to him once in a while.

"Okay! Places! Let's get this scene done!" Masahiro yelled as he came running into the area and took his place to watch everything.

Akira took his place in the room lying on the bed throwing a ball on the wall and catching it when Sakura came bursting through the door.

"It's all your fault!" she screamed pointing at him making him get off the bed.

"What are you talking about Yoshe?" he asked confused.

"You told Azami what happened between us and now she hates me!" Yoshe yelled at him some more.

"What was I supposed to say? She wanted to get back together. I had to tell her why I didn't want to."

"Damn it Taro! Now she hates me! The least you could have said was you weren't interested anymore!"

"I couldn't lie to her!"

"You should have gotten back with her! You guys are supposed to be together. She's head cheerleader and you're the quarter back for the football team. You're supposed to be together!"

"Why do I have to be with her when I really want to be with you?" Taro asked angrily.

"You can't be with me!" she continued to yell. They were now starting to move around the bedroom making gestures with their hands.

"And why not? We were together for that one night."

"Because I don't want to be with you," Yoshe told him.

"Then why did you want to be with me before?" he asked getting really fed up with her at the moment.

"Don't you get it? I would have gone with anybody! You were just there!"

Taro looked at her with wide eyes, "What?"

"You heard me! You were just there!" Yoshe told him getting exasperated.

"I don't care if you say I was just there. I know you want to be with me Yoshe." Taro said defiantly.

"No Taro I don't." Yoshe said shaking her head, "How many times do I have to tell you that you were just there?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"So you're saying I'm just another to add to your list then? That I'm just another addition to Yoshe Tatsua list?" Taro whispered brokenly.

"Yes…you were…" Yoshe whispered sadly. She then started to head for the door. Right when she was about to walk out the door Taro spoke again.

"That doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I was hoping it would have…" she whispered quietly and walked out the door.

Taro sighed and flopped back onto his bed. After a few minutes when he knew Yoshe was gone, he grabbed a sweater off the floor and headed out the door to find Azami.

"And Cut!" Masahiro shouted at the end of the scene like he always did. "Okay Sakura, we don't need you anymore for the episode so you can just stick around and mingle off stage. Akira we need you at set eight, the Nakamura's house."

The two nodded at the instructions they received. They then headed to where they needed to be.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

After all the scenes were acted out and only needed to have music added to them, Masahiro said he wanted to discuss something for season three with the cast. When everyone was gathered around they waited for Masahiro to tell them what he needed to.

"Well Masahiro?" Kaho Mizuki, an actress that played Azami's mother Kaori Nakamura asked impatiently." Are you going to tell us or not?"

"Yeah Kaho's right," Yukito Tsukshiro, who played Azami's father Botan Nakamura agreed. "We're all here."

"Okay, since you're all so impatient," Masahiro mumbled to them, "I'm bringing in a new character next season and I just wanted to let you all know."

"What's the point in bringing in the new character?" Naoko Yangzawa asked. She played Azami's friend and Yoshe's now ex-friend Rai.

"Well, I'm thinking of finally giving Yoshe a real boyfriend. So the new character that comes in will be for her to fall for."

"Won't that ruin the whole point of her character then?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked. She played Azami.

"Well we have to do something to give us a new story to tell. And it'll give a little change. I thought it was a good idea."

"Do you know who's going to play him?" Sakura asked. She after all had a right to know. It was going to be her boyfriend.

"I haven't decided yet, but I think I'll have my choice by tonight." Masahiro stated.

Everyone nodded his or her head in understanding. "Okay, you can all go home now." Masahiro told them.

At the instruction, everyone stood up and headed for the door.

'An actual boyfriend on the show' Sakura thought while walking out. 'I wonder what that will be like…'

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Syaoran Li woke up to the ringing of his cell phone. He quickly grabbed it and answered it before he woke up the girl lying next to him.

"Hello…" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, is this Mr. Syaoran Li?" a voice on the other end asked.

"Yes…" he mumbled some more, "who is this…?"

"I'm Masahiro Sato, director of When Stars go Blue. You made an audition for the role of Niito Tanaka, is that correct?"

"Yes it is," Syaoran said getting out of bed finally awake. He had auditioned for the show a few weeks ago and was hoping he got the part since his latest gig was coming to a close.

"Well I just called to tell you that you got the part. Congratulations!" Masahiro said happily on the other side.

"Wow, thank you…" Syaoran said shocked. "When do I need to be there?"

"We start filming again on August 23rd," Masahiro answered. "So we'll need you there then. I'll call you again if we need you sooner."

"Okay, well thanks for calling me and I'll see you when you start filming." Was the only thing Syaoran could come up with that early in the morning.

"Yup, bye." Masahiro said and hung up before Syaoran could even say goodbye back.

He couldn't help but feel happy to hear he had got the part. He had never really taken time to actually watch the show, but when he heard they were looking for a new male character, he jumped at the chance. With his latest gig coming to a close, he needed to find something to pay the bills.

He looked over at the girl lying in his bed. He was hoping when he woke up this morning she would have been gone. Mostly because he would have to show hospitality when she woke up.

He sighed and went to and put on some coffee. While he was in the kitchen, he heard some footsteps coming out of his room.

"Oh great…" he mumbled under his breath so the girl wouldn't hear him, "she's up."

He turned around and tried to smile friendly at her, which didn't turn out so good because he wasn't exactly a friendly person.

"Would you like some coffee Miko?"

She looked at him with an angry expression, "My name's Mina."

Damn…

TBC

A/N Well here is chapter one re-uploaded. I was pretty angry that this story was deleted but I decided to post it again. It's a good thing I didn't have a lot of chapters… Anyways I hope I can get some of my reviews back T-T. Anyways, remember to Read and Review and then I'll post the other chapters back up! Ciao!


	2. The Meeting

**Series Stars**

A/N Hey I'm re-uploading the second chapter of Series Stars! I really want to get all my reviews back but I'll still re-upload and hope people review again.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot though.

Recap of Chapter one

He turned around and tried to smile friendly at her, which didn't turn out so good because he wasn't exactly a friendly person.

"Would you like some coffee Miko?"

She looked at him with an angry expression, "My name's Mina."

Damn…

Chapter 2: The Meeting

A few days after Syaoran found out about his new role on When Stars go Blue, he thought he might do some research on the show. He knew there was probably websites on some of the cast and when he checked the TV guide, he found out that the show was on tonight as well.

First he decided to go on the net. Sato had told him he would be playing opposite to an actress on the show named Sakura Kinomoto. He went to google and typed in her name into the search bar. When the results came up, he saw that there were many websites dedicated to her. Mostly with names like: sakurakinomotoonline, weluvsakura, ect… He couldn't believe that people would make so many websites for her. He didn't expect her to be THAT popular.

He decided to go with sakurakinomotoonline. There were pictures of her all over the place, message boards of people saying how talented she was and how hot, lists of things she acted in, appearances she made, her age, a biography, all that stuff you'd find on a fan page.

He then clicked on photos and saw pictures of her that he guessed were from off the show, movie premiers, teen choice awards, and a couple movies she was in. He took his time to look at her face.

"She's pretty easy on the eyes…" he mumbled to himself. He had to admit, she was pretty, and he wouldn't mind having to play her boyfriend, but he couldn't see them going any further then being co-stars.

He thought about looking at her biography, but thought against it. Why should he care that some obsessed fan decided to find out her entire life's story so far? The information was probably wrong anyways.

He did though; look at her character in the show. He now knew that her characters name was Yoshe Tatsua.

"Well," he sighed to himself exiting the page. "That's all I really needed to know." And he got up from the computer chair to go and meet some friends.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura was walking around a mall with Tomoyo Daidouji. They had never really been friends even though they were friends on set. They shared the occasional greeting now and then, but weren't really the best of friends.

None of the girls were actually really close. They just worked together, that was it. The way Sakura saw it was, Tomoyo was the one to call when you were bored and wanted to go to the mall 'mostly because she knew all the good stores', Naoko was the one to talk to if you liked to talk about a good book or movie 'because she and Naoko were really the only cast members that actually read and watched lots of movies', Rika was the one to go out to parties with 'cause she was the one who seemed to know where all the hottest spots were', and Chiharu was just one to sit and talk with during scenes. She only hung out with TV friends when she needed something to do. Naoko and Chiharu were probably the only ones that were actually really close in real life.

Tomoyo was now dragging her all around the mall trying to find good boutiques and talking about a guy she met a few weeks ago. Sakura could careless, but being the nice person she was, listened to everything she was saying.

"He's really cute and I invited him over tonight but he's bringing his best friend along because he wants me to know some of his friends but I don't want to be all alone when he brings him…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"So tell him not to bring him." Sakura said flatly.

"Oh I couldn't do that. That would be rude!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Clearly outraged at Sakura's idea.

"Then just deal with it then," Sakura told her getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Actually, I had a different idea…" Tomoyo said unfazed by Sakura's tone.

"Really?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking that maybe someone could come over and help me by keeping his friend company?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura expectantly.

"Me?" Sakura asked confusedly and unconsciously pointed to herself.

"Well now that you're offering…" Tomoyo grinned, "Sure! You can help me!"

"What? Tomoyo, I wasn't offering! And why me!" Sakura yelled.

"Well you're here right now, and you're always up for doing favours, and out of all the girls on cast, I like you the best…"

"What about your other friends? Ones that aren't on the show," Sakura asked desperately trying to find a way out.

"I asked them and they're all busy tonight. And other's I just wouldn't trust for this sort of thing. Please?" Tomoyo asked begging now.

"But-but-what FINE!" Sakura said giving in.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You have no idea how much this means to me Sakura!"

"Whatever…" Sakura groaned. "You owe me big time."

"Okay, so come to my apartment around 6:00, they're coming around 7:00, okay?"

"Okay…" Sakura mumbled. Tomoyo smiled as they continued to walk around the mall.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Syaoran was now back at his apartment at 6:00. His best friend had roped him into coming with him to his new chicks house. He had no idea why he would want him to go, but he had tricked him and he now had no choice.

"I guess I won't be seeing that show tonight," he mumbled knowing that he would probably be out at this girl's house when it was on. "Oh well, there's always next week…"

Just then there was a knock at his door. He sighed knowing who it was. His friend was here to bring him to that girl's house. He still didn't even know her name. He never said who she was. He had said it was a surprise for when he got there. Like he cared.

He opened the door and there was his best friend Eriol Hiirigazawa standing there.

"Ready to go?" he asked smiling. That was the problem with Eriol… he was always smiling.

"Yup, let's go." Syaoran said grabbing the stuff he needed. Shoes, jacket, and money…in case he had to leave because he couldn't stand it there and have to get a cab.

"We'll probably be early, but that'll be okay," Eriol said trying to keep a conversation.

"Great," Syaoran said not really caring as long as they could get this thing over with.

"Alright, so let's get there then…"

"Yeah, let's."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura had gotten to Tomoyo's at 6:00 on the dot. She wasn't usually punctual, but since she didn't want to do this she thought, the earlier I come, the earlier I leave.

She knocked on the door and Tomoyo answered almost right away.

"SAKURA! There you are!" she exclaimed pulling Sakura into the apartment.

Sakura looked around and saw that the apartment was a mess. "Whoa…Tomoyo, it looks like a tornado hit here…"

"I know… I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to clean! Please help me clean?"

"Tomoyo…you've had all day to clean…"

"Well you see…I started to clean, but I had the TV on and this TV movie came on… and well… I really wanted to watch it and I kinda got addicted."

Sakura stared at her for a minute before finally speaking, "I see…"

"Now you've got to help me! I can't have people think I live in this!" Tomoyo said gesturing to the mess in the room.

"Technically you do live in it." Sakura pointed out.

"But they don't need to know that!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Okay, okay, let's get this over with." Sakura sighed. They then started to clean.

After about half an hour they were done. Sakura thought she now needed a shower.

"Phew, thanks Sakura. It looks so much better now." Tomoyo sighed.

"No problem, Umm…Tomoyo could I take a shower? I feel kinda gross after all that cleaning."

"Oh, yeah, sure. You know where it is. I was thinking about having one too, maybe I'll just change into something else."

"Oh Tomoyo, you don't have to do that, you can take the shower instead." Sakura offered.

"No, it's okay. You weren't even supposed to be cleaning." Tomoyo reassured her.

"Okay…" Sakura said, still a bit unsure. She then walked towards the bathroom making sure there were some towels in there first.

Right after the water to the shower turned off; there was a knock on the door. Tomoyo knew who it was and ran to the door.

There standing in the doorway was a man with black hair that looked blue in the right light with thin wire glasses and sapphire coloured eyes standing next to another man with messy chestnut coloured hair and amber eyes.

"Eriol!" she said excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey Tomoyo," Eriol said once she pulled away. "This is my best friend Syaoran Li, Syaoran, this is Tomoyo Daidouji" Eriol said gesturing over to Syaoran.

"Nice to meet you," Tomoyo said looking over at Syaoran.

"Likewise," Syaoran said half-heartedly.

"Well come in." Tomoyo moved out of the way to let them in. "My friend just got out of the shower so she'll be joining us soon."

The guys nodded. A few seconds later there was a loud scream coming from the bathroom.

Tomoyo went running to the door and started shouting, "Sakura! What's going on? Why are you screaming?"

The door came bursting open as Sakura came running out in a towel. "There's a spider in there! I hate spiders!" Sakura started screaming.

"What? A spider!" Tomoyo yelled just as scared. "Eriol! Go and get rid of it!"

Eriol sighed and mumbled something under his breath before he went to go and get rid of the spider while Syaoran stared at the girl standing there in a towel.

When Tomoyo said Eriol, Sakura immediately looked over to where she was yelling and was horrified to find out that two guys were standing in the living room and were looking at her in a towel. All she could do was stand there while the one she figured was Eriol walked past her into the bathroom followed by Tomoyo.

Sakura and Syaoran were now standing in the room together. Sakura still standing there horrified and Syaoran smirking at her. "Nice outfit." He said while his eyes traveled up and down at her.

Sakura's mouth dropped open and took a little while to say a comeback. To bad she couldn't think of any at the moment. "Jerk!"

"How am I a jerk? I simply complimented on what you're wearing." Syaoran still continued to smirk.

"We-well at least turn away!" Sakura said embarrassed.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Syaoran asked innocently. "I don't have a problem with what I'm looking at."

"Well I have a problem that you're looking at me."

"Well I guess it's too bad for you then huh?" Syaoran continued to bother her.

Just then Tomoyo and Eriol came out of the bathroom. "We got it." Tomoyo said relieved.

"What was the big deal? It was just a little thing," Eriol questioned.

Sakura glared at Syaoran before she turned to Eriol and Tomoyo and said stubbornly. "I'm deathly afraid of spiders." And walked back into the bathroom to get changed. When she came back out she stormed over to the door and shouted, "I'm leaving! Nice to meet you guys, see you later Tomoyo." She said through gritted teeth and walked out the door.

"What did you say to her?" Tomoyo questioned Syaoran after a few moments of silence.

Syaoran got up and headed for the door to leave as well. "She just couldn't take a bit of teasing. It was nice to meet you, but I think I should be going. Don't worry Eriol, I'll catch a cab." And with that, he walked out the door. Where Sakura was long gone.

"Bye…" Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran paid the cab and got back to his apartment. He thought he would be able to catch a glimpse of that show tonight after all. That Sakura girl that was at Tomoyo's place really didn't seem to like him that much. She really couldn't take being teased. He found it really funny.

He switched the TV and flipped it too the channel where When Stars go Blue was on. He got there right when the opening theme came on. He listened as the song When the Stars go Blue, by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz started playing as the names started to flash across the screen. He froze at first when he saw Tomoyo's name and face show up. "She's on that show?"

He then watched further until he saw the name and face of Sakura Kinomoto go across.

"That was towel girl…" he whispered to himself.

Why hadn't he noticed it before? Tomoyo had called her Sakura, and he had seen her in pictures earlier that day. He just hadn't recognized her when she was wet and had no make-up on.

"It's going to be interesting when we start filming…" he thought to himself.

TBC

A/N Well here's the second chapter up again. I hope you all enjoyed it. We all now know Sakura is afraid of spiders... JUST LIKE ME! anyways, remember to Read and Review! Ciao!


	3. Girl From Mars

**Series Stars**

A/N Here is the re-uploaded thrid chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLMAP does. I do own this plot though.

Recap of Chapter 2…

Why hadn't he noticed it before? Tomoyo had called her Sakura, and he had seen her in pictures earlier that day. He just hadn't recognized her when she was wet and had no make-up on.

"It's going to be interesting when we start filming…" he thought to himself.

Chapter 3: Girl From Mars

It was now time to start filming the third season and Sakura was just getting out of her car. She was curious to who the guy who was joining the cast was. She had gotten a call from Masahiro about a week ago telling her his name was Syaoran Li, but that was all she knew.

She saw Tomoyo getting out of her car in the parking lot and decided to say hi. They hadn't talked much since the whole apartment incident. She walked over to Tomoyo and greeted her.

"Hey Tomoyo," she said with a smile.

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo greeted back. The two then started to walk into the building together. "How have you been?"

"Alright I guess, how about you?" Sakura answered. She wanted to ask her if she was still seeing that guy but she couldn't remember his name. "Are you still seeing that Egg Roll guy?"

Tomoyo gave her a look before answering, "His name is Eriol Sakura, and yes I am."

Sakura looked down sheepishly, "Sorry, you know I'm bad with names."

"I know," Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "You gave him a name of a food instead of the name of a human."

"Well doesn't his name sound close to that? I mean listen: Eriooool Egg Rooooooll," Sakura tried to reason. "See! Sounds similar!"

"Well I guess you have done worse right?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, when I first moved to a new town when I was fourteen I kept forgetting all my new friends names and called everyone Andrew even though most of them were girls."

"Nice…" was the only thing Tomoyo could say at the moment.

"I know," Sakura smiled.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran had gotten to work early that day. He was pretty excited to be starting work today. He wasn't interested in making a bunch of friends but he was excited to start earning his paycheck. When he had gotten there, Masahiro had told him that he was going to be sharing a trailer with another one of the shows stars. Some guy named Akira Obayashi, he was supposed to play Taro or some other character.

Masahiro was showing him around telling him where everything was. To tell the truth, he was getting pretty bored.

"And here was have the Break Room," Masahiro showed him a room with worn couches, a coffee maker, and a big screen TV. He could tell that they didn't really care much for the room.

"I see," was all he said. It was pretty much the only thing he had said during the whole tour.

"Yup," was all Masahiro said. "Now I'll show you the Trailers and that will be it."

"What a shame," was Syaoran's reply.

"I know, I've been enjoying myself. If I hadn't become a director I would have become a Tour Guide," Masahiro told him seriously.

"Wouldn't the paycheck be a lot smaller then?" Syaoran asked him looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah…" Masahiro said after awhile.

"Be pretty hard to make a living off a job like that," Syaoran told him while they started to walk over to the trailers.

"I guess… good thing I did become a director then!" Masahiro said happily.

Syaoran just looked at the older man and rolled his eyes. They were now by the trailers.

"Okay now here are the trailers, as I already told you, you will be sharing one with Akira Obayashi, he plays Taro Saito," Masahiro stopped to listen to a reply.

"I remembered," Syaoran, told him hopping this would be over soon.

"Anyways, the first trailer is Kaho Mizuki's, she plays Kaori Nakamura. Just so if you don't know, she's the older woman with the red hair."

"Mentally noted."

"And next we have Yukito Tsukshiro, he plays Botan Nakamura. He's married to Kaho in the show."

"The last name could have helped."

"Anyays here we have Tomoyo Daidouji's, she plays Azami Nakamura. She's the girl with th-"

"I already know Tomoyo."

"Oh really? Well over here we have Sakura Kinomoto's, she plays Yoshe Tatsua. She's the one you're going to play opposite of."

"That's nice."

And the tour continued like that.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The cast was all gathered in the Break Room waiting for filming to start. They were all in a deep conversation about what the 'New Guy' was like.

"I heard he was on some show on Broadway," Naoko told them.

"So what? Does that mean he does like singing and dancing then?" Chiharu asked.

"Well he's not going to be doing that on this show." Kaho stated.

"I know nothing about this guy," Yukito told them all.

"All I know is his name is Syaoran Li," Sakura told them all.

"How do you know that?" Rika asked her.

"Masahiro called me and told me his name, said he was pretty talented."

"Makes sense."

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo spoke as the name rung a bell in her head. "That's the name of Eri-"

"Meet your new cast member!" Masahiro yelled interrupting Tomoyo. Everyone's attention turned to him at the entrance of the room. "Everyone this is Syaoran Li. He's going to be playing Niito Tanaka."

Everyone was staring at Masahiro where a young male stood beside him with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. They all said their greetings not getting up from their seats. All except Sakura who was staring at the familiar face standing next to her boss. All that was running through her mind was 'I'm stuck playing opposite of him!'

"Okay everyone! It's time to start setting up for filming, you've all studied your lines right?" Masahiro asked.

"Yes!" everyone chorused together. They were used to this, Masahiro asked it everyday while they were filming.

"Good, and I see you have all already gotten your clothes and makeup done so we can get started," Masahiro said happily.

Everyone started moving around the room doing their own business getting ready for the filming when Sakura finally decided to go up and talk to Syaoran. She approached him while he wasn't even looking at her. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed because he had nothing better to do.

"Why is that out of all the possible people that auditioned YOU are the one I'm stuck playing opposite with?" she said the minute she walked up in front of him.

"Small world isn't it?" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Don't give me the small world crap! I can't believe you have to play my potential boyfriend," Sakura said bitterly.

"Like I said, small world Towel Girl," Syaoran smirked when he saw the angry expression on her face when he called her that.

"The name is Sakura Kinomoto," she said before turning around and walking away.

Syaoran shrugged, he could careless about what she thought of him. It wasn't his fault the first day he met her she was wearing nothing but a towel.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura was sitting in the Break Room sitting with Chiharu. They both weren't in the next few scenes so they decided to let themselves get into a conversation. Rika was sitting with them also but she was in the next scene so she wouldn't be there for long. Syaoran was standing on the other side of the room ignoring everybody.

(A/N I thought I should warn you first…this is a real conversation that happened between me and one of my best friends Brannan… it works like this the things Sakura says are what I said and the same thing with Chiharu and Brannan…and instead of Rika it was Tiffany) "Hey Sakura," Chiharu started off. "Do you think it would be a good idea to mate Rika with a bunny?" she asked out of nowhere making Rika look at her like she was crazy.

Right when Sakura was about to respond Rika spoke up, "No way!"

Chiharu sighed and looked at Sakura depressed, "Never mind. She rejected the idea."

"Awe," Sakura whined, "I was hoping we could call the babies Rinnies!" Rika looked at them like they were nuts before she stood up and headed to her next scene. Syaoran rolled his eyes at what some of the people he worked with now talked about.

"Yeah, I know!" Chiharu agreed.

"You know what that makes me think about?" Sakura asked.

"What? Explain it to me," Chiharu urged her on.

"If you mated a bulldog and a shitzu together, would it be called a bullshit?"

"Hey that's a good idea!" Chiharu looked at her like she was a genius. "We should try that some time!"

"I'll get the bulldog!" Sakura shouted right away.

"Then I guess I'll get the shitzu," Chiharu nodded her head.

"I'll name the bulldog Pugsly!" Sakura decided.

"And I'll name the shitzu…" Chiharu trailed off, "Spike?"

"But then they'd both be males!" Sakura shouted outraged.

"Ewh!" Chiharu realized what she just said. "How about Spikette?"

"Better!" Sakura clapped her hands to show she approved.

"Hey! We should try and mate our dogs Kero and Spinel!" Chiharu said.

Sakura made a face and shouted, "GROSS! They're both boys!"

"I was just kidding you idiot!" Chiharu said laughing at Sakura's expression.

"Phew…I thought you were serious for a minute," Sakura said relieved.

"Hehe nope," Chiharu smiled.

"And anyways it wouldn't work, Kero's fixed," Sakura told her.

"Yeah… same with Spinel," Chiharu nodded.

"You know what that makes me think about?" Sakura said now thinking about a different topic.

"Hmm?" Chiharu looked at her.

"Why do they call it getting your dog fixed when technically it doesn't work anymore?" Syaoran felt like hitting himself on the head listening to this conversation. These girls, one who he was playing opposite of on the show now, were idiots!

"That's so true!" Chiharu started laughing. "Instead of saying Spinel's fixed, I should be saying Spinel's broken."

Sakura laughed and nodded her head, "I know! Same with Kero. He's broken!"

Right when they were about to continue Masahiro came into the room and called over to them, "Sakura! Syaoran! It's your scene!"

"Okay! Bye Chiharu!" Sakura said when she stood up and headed out the door. Chiharu yelled bye to her back while Syaoran followed her out wordlessly.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Scene**_

_Yoshe was sitting at her desk in the back of the classroom bored out of her mind. She was playing with her pencil, just twirling it around in her fingers when the teacher announced they had a new student. She looked at the front of the class and took a look at the guy. He was nothing special. Looked like the quiet type, but he wasn't bad looking. She shook her head and continued twirling her pencil._

_She completely ignored her teacher introducing the guy and focused on the pencil. She started spinning it faster and faster. She was having trouble keeping it between her fingers, when all of a sudden it slipped out between them and flew up and hit her right in the head. (A/N actually happened to me…)_

"_You should watch where you're firing that thing, you can take out an eye," a voice all of a sudden spoke to her._

_She looked to her right and saw the new guy now sitting beside her smiling, "Who are you?" she asked ignoring his comment from earlier._

"_Niito Tanaka, I'm new here."_

"_Of course you are."_

"_So what's your name?" Niito asked trying to make conversation._

"_Yoshe Tatsua," she said in a monotone._

"_Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year huh?" he asked._

"_Yeah… looks like it Bambi," she told him sarcastically._

"_Excuse me?" he asked her confused._

"_Don't think to much about it, I call lots of people Bambi… mostly those who look really innocent."_

"_Oh well I kind of should take that seriously because I lost my mother close to the same way Bambi lost his," Niito told her sadly._

"_Oh my god! Are you serious? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say something like that to you! I didn't know!" Yoshe went on apologizing._

_Then Niito started to chuckle at her, "You actually believed me? I was kidding!"_

_Yoshe took in a deep breath, "So you mean your mother-"_

"_Is still alive, she's a doctor."_

"_You really had me going there for a minute."_

"_Well I've always considered myself a good actor," Niito smiled at her._

"_Hahaha," was the only thing Yoshe could say in return._

_**End Scene**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura had decided to stop by the local music store on her way home. She was good friends with the owner because he was like a music encyclopaedia. Whenever she needed a band he knew exactly what she was looking for. She started looking through the racks and found exactly what she was looking for

She picked it up off the rack and turned around when she found herself bumping into someone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" when she saw who she bumped into she stopped. "Oh, it's just you."

"Why Miss Kinomoto, I'm hurt! You were the one who bump into me!" Syaoran exclaimed sarcastically.

"Look, all I want is to pay for this CD, so just get out of my way," Sakura said through clenched teeth.

Syaoran moved his head so he could see the CD she had in her hand, "You listen to The Clash?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura held onto the CD protectively and replied, "Of course, they're only one of the best punk bands ever!"

"I wasn't saying they weren't," Syaoran answered back. "I listen to them too. They're actually one of my favourites."

"Hmm, you don't say," Sakura, said as she walked around him to go and pay for her CD.

Syaoran continued to look through the CDs when he heard Sakura say from the counter while her CD was being put in a bag, "Girl From Mars."

"What?" he asked her confused.

"The song... whose it by?" she asked.

He looked at her and smirked, "Ash." His smirk got bigger when he saw the shocked look on her face before she turned away and walked out of the store. 'She is a "Girl From Mars" herself.' He thought to himself once she walked out the door. He then found himself mumbling the words to the classic song by Ash.

"Do you remember the time I knew a Girl From Mars?

I don't know if you knew that

Oh we'd stay up late playing cards

Henri Winterman Cigars

Though she never told me her name

I still love you, Girl From Mars"

TBC

A/N Hey I just edited the chapter and I had to mention the song Girl From Mars in here cause yeah... I like that song. I know some of you might not like Ash, but this song is one of the best from the older Ash days. A total classic. Anyways remember to Read and Review! Ciao!


	4. Acting Skills

Series Stars

A/N Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for awhile, the good news is I'm writing new chapters for this story again! I can't wait to make new chapters of this story again, anyways I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.

Recap of Chapter 3…

He looked at her and smirked, "Ash." His smirk got bigger when he saw the shocked look on her face before she turned away and walked out of the store. 'She is a "Girl From Mars" herself.' He thought to himself once she walked out the door. He then found himself mumbling the words to the classic song by Ash.

"Do you remember the time I knew a Girl From Mars?

I don't know if you knew that

Oh we'd stay up late playing cards

Henri Winterman Cigars

Though she never told me her name

I still love you, Girl From Mars"

Chapter 4: Acting Skills

Syaoran was sitting in his apartment watching the new episode of When Stars go Blue on TV. He found that since he entered the show people had been saying that he and Sakura made a cute TV couple. He had also heard Masahiro mention a few times that they had "chemistry", which he totally didn't understand, mostly because the girl totally hated his guts. He didn't understand what she had against him…okay maybe he made a pretty bad first impression with her but it wasn't like she made the best one with him either, SHE was the one who was wearing the towel! Then a scene with Niito and Yoshe came on and he stopped thinking to watch what they did with the scene.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Scene – Niito's Bedroom**

The teachers had decided that Yoshe needed help in Math and had asked Niito who was doing pretty well in the subject to tutor her. They were sitting on Niito's bed while he was trying to help her without any success.

_Niito: Come on Yoshe! I know you can do this!_

_He was getting pretty frustrated because she hadn't been able to figure out a single equation yet._

_Yoshe: (sighing tiredly) I just don't get it Niito! It's too hard and complicated!_

_Niito: It's just (x+1)3! All you have to do is expand it!_

_Yoshe: But I don't like math! All the numbers are so confusing! (Yoshe whines)_

_Niito: If I do a problem for you will it be easier for you to understand?_

_Yoshe: (makes puppy dog eyes) Would you?_

_Niito: (sighs) Okay, you do it like this._

_Niito then picks up the pencil and starts writing on a piece of paper. When he was done he had wrote: _ X³ + 3 X² + 3 X + 1.

_Niito: That was all you had to write. (puts pencil down)_

_Yoshe: (sighs) I can't believe how bad I am in math._

_Niito: (in a comforting voice) Everyone has trouble in some subjects._

_Yoshe: (looks questioningly at him) Even you?_

_Niito: (nods) Even me._

_Yoshe: What subject do you have trouble in?_

_Niito: (groans) Art._

_Yoshe: (eyes widen) Seriously? But you hang around all those artsy people. You're in the drama club too._

_Niito: I like acting and all that stuff but when it comes to drawing I hate it._

_Yoshe: I always liked art. You can express yourself with what you draw on paper._

_Niito: (sighs tiredly) Well if my hand could draw what my head wants it too then maybe I'd be better at it._

_Yoshe: You can't be that bad (smiles)_

_Niito: The best I can draw is a stick figure and even those don't turn out that good._

_Yoshe: Oh…_

_Niito: (smiles at her) But you're pretty good, I've seen some of your paintings in the school._

_Yoshe: (blushes) Thank you…_

_Niito: (laughs) I actually made Yoshe Tatsua blush! Never thought someone like me could do that._

_Yoshe: What do you mean someone like you?_

_Niito: Face it; in that school I'm just a geek. You're part of the popular crowd, who would have thought I'd be able to make you blush?_

_Yoshe: I don't think you're a geek Niito…_

_Niito: (sarcastic) Gee thanks that means so much to hear you say that._

_Yoshe: Seriously, I don't. You're not that geeky, you're just really quiet._

_Niito: So you think I should be 'louder'?_

_Yoshe: I don't want you to ever change._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The commercial had started and Syaoran was now staring at the TV while the people on the commercial advertised toothpaste. He was impressed with his and Sakura's acting skills. By watching that scene, if he hadn't known any better, it looked like they actually got along.

He then got back to his previous thoughts about how it wasn't his fault that he and Sakura didn't get along.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura was walking through the streets of Tokyo. She felt like going for a walk that night. She was looking around and enjoying the look of the city, she may have loved walking through the city, but she was a small town girl at heart. She came from a small called Tomoeda. It was where her family was. Her brother Touya and his wife lived there, her father lived in the house she grew up in and her mother's grave was there.

Thinking about her mother made her sad. She had died when she was only three, barely enough time to even know her. She had always held a little jealousy towards her brother for getting to know their mother more, but she always enjoyed it when he told her stories about her.

She looked up and saw a billboard with two models in a very intimate position. She found herself glaring at the male model. He was, in her opinion, the biggest lying bastard to ever walk the earth. His name was Souji Kamiya and he was her ex-boyfriend. She then found herself glaring at the female model, which in her opinion was the biggest slut to ever walk the earth.

Memories of what had happened last year started to run through her head. She remembered how she and Souji had been happy and how everyone thought they were the perfect couple. She remembered how he made her the happiest woman on earth. But then Risa Rusashi started to do shoots with him. They had been taking poses like the one she was looking at right now on the billboard. She had asked him many times if there was anything going on between and he always said no. He was such a liar!

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered when she walked into his apartment because she had forgotten her book there the night before. Then the most horrible thing that could ever happen to her happened. There she saw Risa Rusashi walk out of Souji's bedroom wearing only one of his t-shirts.

She shook her head to stop the scene from playing in her head. She didn't need him anymore or any other man for that matter. She was an independent woman and could make it by on her own. She shouldn't let herself get all emotional over an old boyfriend; he wasn't worth it. She had already promised herself she would cry no more tears for him. He could have Risa, he had her blessing, and she hoped they had a terrible relationship together.

After she got her emotions in check, she continued to walk down the street. When she returned home she switched on the TV and saw the last few minutes of When Stars Go Blue. Coincidently, it was a scene with her and Syaoran in it. As she watched them act she couldn't help but notice how different Syaoran's character was to his personality in real life.

On the show he played a sweet and sensitive guy who she herself would consider dating, while in reality, he was nothing but an egotistical bastard who she couldn't stand to be in the same room as. Maybe if he weren't such a big jerk she would actually consider being friendly towards him…

TBC

A/N Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but school's been keeping me busy and I just got back from a trip. I went to Las Vegas with one of my best friends and dad. It was fun but I missed home and my welcome home present was snow! It was awesome my first day back at school and we got sent home because of a snow day . Anyways, I'm not happy with this chapter but I promise the next one will be better. I just wanted to get a scene with them acting out of the way. There wasn't much humour in this chapter but that will change. Anyways I noticed that people haven't been reviewing since I had to repost the story…hopefully that will change now that I'm writing new chapters again. Remember, read and review! Ciao!


End file.
